


After Hours

by kurobin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Choking, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M, Open Relationships, Top Seo Changbin, binsung, cock warming in the studio, needy han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobin/pseuds/kurobin
Summary: It's another late night at the studio, and Changbin just wants this last writeup of lyrics finished so they can go home... but Jisung is feeling needier than usual and must be taken care of if Changbin wants any help from his partner. Conveniently for the two, Chan had left to go get food!~ if you read this before i had edited it, i’m so sorry for all the typos since i wrote this whilst sleep deprived hskdh anyways enjoy! ♡
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	After Hours

“Jisung,” Changbin’s eyes were trained on the laptop in front of him, looking over the lyrics he had drafted the night before whilst his hand was absentmindedly resting on the other's thigh.

“Can you run through this once more? I just need to make sure everything is fine before we can finish up here.” It wasn’t hard to do himself, but sometimes Changbin would get so fixated on picking apart lines to the point where they didn't even look like proper sentences on paper anymore. 

Meanwhile Jisung was still in his own little world, relishing in Changbin’s touch as he scooted closer, and rested his head against his shoulder. He didn't even realise what he was doing until Changbin’s voice, firm and slightly filled with irritation called his name once more.

"Jisung?” Jisung straightened himself quickly, not even realising that Changbin had said something in the first place.

"Hm..?" He felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him as he crossed his legs in a quick attempt to not display the semi he seemed to be sporting, lowkey grateful that the table was concealing it. Although another part of him very much wanted Changbin to know how easy it really was for him to get his partner worked up.

It wasn’t too long until Chan would return from going out to get food for the three, and if Jisung’s gonna manage to rework the bridge or tweak the chorus, he’s gonna need to be taken care of. What he needs right now is to be absolutely filled to the brim, by Changbin specifically. If he's lucky, he could even get Chan in on it. His fitting hand lingering around Jisung’s throat and occasionally restricting his air flow as he watched the other two get off. Chan had recently just discovered Jisung's kink after noticing Jisung's unwavered concentration of Chan's hands working away at his keyboard and the older couldn't help but treat Jisung to a one off choking session whilst they were the only ones left at the studio one night.

“I can’t help it binnie baby... You’re so sexy even when you’re working." Changbin’s discreet grunt didn't go by unnoticed as Jisung lightly squeezed his thighs together in an attempt to get some kind of friction, wanting him to reply back with something more, even a verbal response would do. After awhile of Changbin still staring at the laptop screen, Jisung let a hand trail to Changbin's thigh before delving it in between his thighs, keeping them close to his crotch. The younger soon stiffened as Changbin released a light sigh through his nose whilst pushing his chair back a little. Jisung threw a nervous look back at him and swallowed thickly in nervous anticipation.

“I’m kind of on a roll here Sungie but… since you won’t behave, come here." After a moment of the needy one staring in disbelief at Changbin, Jisung rose from his seat and sat right into Changbin’s lap, back fitting against his chest snuggly.

“Why are you being so disobedient today, hm?” Changbin was quick to start scattering warm kisses all over the nape of Jisung’s neck and at the back of his earlobe. The older’s actions went straight to Jisung’s dick, making him twitch in his lap as Changbin continued, “Does my baby need attention? Is that what it is?” Jisung nodded meekly as he quietly whimpered at Changbin’s sudden raspier change in tone.

“C’mon then, let me take care of you before Chan comes back.” Jisung could feel himself gradually slip into Changbin’s control with every passing second as he let Changbin’s fumbling hands take over with the waistband of his joggers before successfully sliding them off of Jisung along with his boxers. Stuffing them into his pocket, Changbin then gestured for Jisung to pull his joggers back up. Jisung got the memo as he didn't pull them all the way up, continuing to obey his boyfriend’s orders as he swiftly got back onto his lap. Before Changbin could continue, Jisung boldly tried to reach for the blanket he wanted to drape over his lap, gasping as he nearly fell forward clumsily if it hadn’t been for Changbin’s muscular arms secured round him in order to break his fall.

“Be careful honey... Thank god it’s getting chillier now that we're hitting winter season, makes it easier to explain why we get distracted in the studio.” Changbin’s breath was hot as it ghosted over the back of Jisung’s neck, making the other shiver at the way his words dripped with sin. Changbin waited for Jisung to get settled after he had patted the blanket firmly down, rubbing along Jisung’s waist idly before firming his grip once Jisung was ready.

"This is what happens when naughty boys can't do as they're told." He hushed into his ear whilst he hovered Jisung right above his length. The words sent an array of shivers down Jisung’s spine, but before he could cockily respond back Changbin had already covered his free hand right over the boy's mouth just in case their leader was around in the hallway. Changbin had entered two fingers into Jisung’s hole abruptly, and Jisung was nothing but grateful for Changbin as his audible whimpers had been muffled. Changbin made sure to silently apologise with more heated kisses placed at the lobe of Jisung’s earlobe as he continued to prep him. 

Once he felt that the stretch was enough, Changbin slowly lowered Jisung down onto his cock, his girth stretching Jisung out deliciously as he took in every inch of Changbin. As he sank, Jisung moaned in sinful pleasure, throwing his head back to Changbin’s shoulder as the other’s beefy arms found their way around Jisung's waist. Changbin hummed in content as his partner's hot walls accepted him, then held perfectly still, denying all movement that Jisung had tried to initiate.

“You’re going to sit perfectly still for me Sungie… and not a single noise should be heard from you. Okay sweetie?” Changbin demanded.

Jisung’s heartbeat adopted a manic rhythm at Changbin’s words, frantically gripping onto his thighs. “B-Binnie… Please-”

“No baby, didn’t you hear me? Stay still, not a peep from those lips.” The overwhelming urge to slide over his length consumed Jisung, but Changbin refused to grant him his wish. He held onto his lover tightly, reaching for his own phone from the desk shortly after. Jisung’s cheeks had burned a fiery warmth, aching for any slight friction as the sensation of Changbin’s length inside of him teased at every single one of his desires, slowly becoming more and more overwhelmed. He figured that focusing on what Changbin was doing instead of what was happening beneath him would currently help distract his mind.

“What… are you even doing?” Jisung shuddered, silently cursing to himself at the steady neediness brewing inside of him. Changbin tapped at the screen before holding it to his ear, and Jisung could hear the faint sound of a voice at the other end.

“Channie hyung? You’re still coming back to the studio, right?” Jisung held his breath momentarily at the sudden realisation of what he was doing was finally setting in.

“Cool. That food better still be warm by the time you're back.” Changbin deliberately shifted his position whilst chuckling to Chan on the phone, causing Jisung's jaw to go slack at the feeling whilst perfectly arching at the action. His fingers hurriedly fumbled to Changbin's hand as Jisung quickly stifled a moan threatening to slip from his lips by sucking on the other's fingers. Jisung ignored Changbin's abrupt stop in his sentence, continuing to distract himself by lapping his tongue casually around the two fingers in his mouth, not wanting to risk Chan to have suspicions before even arriving into the room.

This was utter torture, Jisung pondered, dwelling on the fact that his boyfriend was really doing this to him. “Okay, see you soon!” Changbin hastily hung up the call and shifted again as he put his phone back. "Are you crazy? You caught me so offguard, we could've gotten caught right there and then!" He let his fingers slide from Jisung’s mouth, getting a tissue from the desk to wipe his saliva off fully. Jisung shot a glare over his shoulder once Changbin had threw himself back against the chair.

"Which would you rather have to explain, the questionable noises in the background or the fact you blanked- Changbin~!" His facial expression twisted into a grimace as Changbin teasingly thrusted into him, just enough to give Jisung a small taste of the pleasure he could be having right now.

“Be silent now, babe. Don’t want Chan to catch on, do we?” Changbin snarled.

“You’re unbelievable– Ahh~” Jisung felt himself sink further down onto his length as his partner granted him another subtle rock of his hips, Changbin’s head also managing to graze against the other's prostate and sparking a surge of warmth to flood through Jisung’s body.

Changbin bit his lip as he lustfully watched Jisung struggle to keep himself together as his own need to fuck was quickly becoming more than he could deal with. He rolled the chair forwards, getting as close to the laptop as he could with Jisung sat on his lap.

“Bin... I can’t do this!” Jisung whined one last time, every nerve in his body screaming at him to just risk everything and ride him for everything that he could, even till dawn. He knew that he was being punished, but this was too much. The helpless sensation of being denied in what he wanted more than anything right about now was sending Jisung to a place he had never been before, the idea alone making the man lightheaded. Changbin chuckled lowly beneath his breath, his hand caressing the bare skin of Jisung’s thigh affectionately.

“You should have thought about that before you misbehaved.” Jisung had barely a moment to prepare for Chan's arrival as his head snapped towards the direction of the studio's door promptly being opened, the beaming smile of Chan’s appearing from behind it.

“Hey guys. Working hard?” He smiled, grabbing a chair and spinning it around as he settled next to Changbin, not seeming to notice anything out of the ordinary in that moment. “Yeah, trying to,” Changbin huffed, shoving the laptop towards his friend.

“We’re finding it harder than usual today though… Doesn’t help that this studio feels like minus fifty degrees celsius.” The intonation of his words wasn’t lost as he subtly tensed his thighs underneath Jisung, causing Jisung to stifle yet another whine, opting to cough into his hand in fear that they’d be discovered. “You okay there Sung..? You look like you’re burning up…” Chan mused, throwing a glare of concern at Jisung before turning his attention back to the laptop.

“I’m f- fine, it’s just cold in here.” He smiled, stabilising his voice as best he could. Changbin rewarded his boyfriend with a small tap against his thigh, a silent ‘good job’ that told him he was doing well, despite how Jisung really felt. “Yeah it is kinda cold, but I don’t feel it as much. Are you sure you’re not coming down with something?” Chan’s brows expressed his worry along with his tone.

“Well you did go on a long walk, that always usually tends to warm you up.” Changbin shrugged off the comment, Chan nodding in a dismissive manner as he went back to focusing on what Changbin had been working on. Chan continued to talk about the lyrics to the two, and what could be changed.

Thankfully Changbin could casually respond to Chan's feedback as every word of what Chan was saying went directly over Jisung’s head. The only thing he could focus on was resisting the urge to raise his hips slightly over his boyfriend’s cock, that little cough creeping back up every time Changbin so much as reached over or moved in any way, and whether it was deliberate or not, it was making the flustered man even more frustrated. Jisung wasn't sure how much time had passed, but by the time that Changbin and Chan were done going through the document, Jisung’s thighs were ferociously burning with tension. His knuckles whitened as he held onto the hem of the blanket, trying anything in resort to distract.

“You know, I think the others will love this! You’ve done a great job so far.” Chan eventually sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Y- yeah? You think so? I hope they do.” Changbin replied, his tone slightly more flustered than usual.

So this was getting to Changbin almost as much as it was to him, Jisung mused in his head. He was amazed at how he had managed to keep up the front for so long, after all.

“Hey, you guys wanna start getting to recording? I’ll get everything set up for you-” A rush of panic swept through Jisung as Chan held his hand out to him, presumably to help him climb off Changbin’s lap. Jisung wasn’t planning on getting exposed anytime soon.

“Uh, actually,” Changbin cut in swiftly, wrapping his arms around Jisung's waist. “I think we’ll stay a bit longer. There’s still a few things that need a few final touches added to. We can just do it tomorrow.” Smooth as ever. Jisung silently hoped that he was the thing Changbin was talking about finally touching.

“Okay then…” Chan hesitantly rose from his seat, clearly catching on that something wasn’t quite right. It was so out of character for Changbin to decline the offer of getting straight into working on the demo for a song, especially when he was the one mainly behind the songwriting.

Jisung could do nothing but nod in agreement, offering the aussie a weak smile as he waved goodbye and headed for the door to make his way back to his own personal studio. A heavy sigh of relief escaped Jisung once Chan finally left, the weight on his chest manifesting as a drawn out groan dragged out from him when Changbin shifted his weight on the chair.

“I hate you…” Jisung muttered, clenching around his length as Changbin began to move inside him, the stunning drag of Changbin's cock creating that delicious friction he was longing for so long.

“Oh, come on baby…” He purred, making sure his whining boyfriend was stable enough before helping him lift off of his cock. Changbin patiently waited for the other to regain his bearings, helping Jisung fully pull up his joggers and guide Jisung back onto his lap, now sat facing forward. "We both know that's not true, you could never." Changbin placed his hand gently over Jisung's flushed cheek, caressing his thumb lovingly over the apple of his cheek before wandering his hand down so it was now snaked around his throat. Jisung gasped lightly, grinding desperately as he propped his hands down onto Changbin's shoulders, whining his name quietly. Changbin let out a groan at the noises his boyfriend was making, licking at his other hand's palm whilst making sure to make lewd eye contact with Jisung. The visual of Changbin staring up at Jisung with hooded lust-filled eyes was totally enough for Jisung to bust right there and then.

Changbin swiftly slipped his slicked hand underneath the waistband of Jisung's joggers. Jisung couldn't help but throw his head back as the feeling of Changbin teasingly squeezing at the sides of his throat whilst his other hand was wrapped firmly around Jisung's cock. It had felt ten times more effective since he was so worked up and sensitive. Changbin helped him with the final few strokes he needed before Jisung was at his breaking point. Jisung panted as he began to curse and mutter incoherently, making his partner laugh lightheartedly at the reaction, "Exactly."

Jisung shushed Changbin with his lips, although his lazy kisses had missed and hit the corners of his mouth instead but Changbin complied to be quiet nonetheless. Not long after, Jisung was coming onto Changbin's hand with a bitten back gasp of the older man's name. The grip he had on Changbin's shoulders had tightened as he panted and trembled lightly. Changbin lulled him throughout the comedown with gentle kisses placed all over Jisung's favourite places to be kissed whilst rubbing soothing patterns over Jisung's side.

Jisung pressed a long kiss to Changbin's lips, giving a lazy lick into Changbin's mouth. "Still want you to fuck me." Jisung slurred into Changbin's mouth. Changbin made a small noise of acknowledgement as he leaned his forehead with Jisung's, giving a light eskimo kiss with his nose.

“Perhaps next time baby… hm?” Changbin hummed, carefully taking Jisung's cheeks into his hands. "I think rest is the priority right now, it's been a long day. We can finish the rest of the touch up tomorrow, my baby needs his rest~." Changbin softly pecked both of Jisung's cheeks before placing one more onto his lips. Changbin's loving lilt to his voice made Jisung smile lazily as he felt a new found exhaustion from the day, nodding along to his words as he let Changbin clean up.


End file.
